We now have immunological evidence that DBH (dopamine-beta-hydroxylase) is being synthesized in the cell free system which we use. We plan to collect other evidence, using chromatographic techniques, supporting the identity of this material as DBH. We also plan to compare RNA from membrane bound and nonmembrane bound polysomes for their ability to direct DBH synthesis. Since DBH is a protein destined for export from the cell, it may be synthesized preferentially on membrane bound polysomes. Another goal is to scale down our assay so that we can work with smaller tissue samples. If possible, we will continue our study with tissues from smaller animals which can be subjected to pharmacological treatments.